


Bowties and Glasses

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REVIEWS! Whether you loved it or hated it let me know.</p></blockquote>





	Bowties and Glasses

“No!”

“Please?”

“No!”

“Pretty pretty please?”

“No-Oliver stop it. I spent two hours getting ready and I’m not going to let you even hold my hand if you keep trying to kiss me senseless and get me in bed. Let’s just go to the gala and come back home. Then you can do whatever you want.”

“Fine,” Oliver growled. “But, I don’t see why we can’t go together.”

“Well, for one we’re not exclusive yet, and two you keep trying to rip my dress off. And the third point you’re not even dressed yet.”

“Really baby? Exclusive? Both of disappeared for five months and returned at the exact same time. You don’t give people enough credit. They already know.”

“No. They don’t. It’s a speculation until we say its true. Everyone speculated that Kylie Jenner was screwing Tyga but no one knew it was true until they said it.”

“Honestly? You’re talking about the Kardashians now?”

“Jenner.”

“Whatever. Fine, go. Just kiss me once before you go.”

She smiled and made a motion to move closer to him. She was near him now and he opened his arms to embrace and her and he felt a slight pressure against his cheek, and then a gust of wind and she was gone.

His sneaky, beautiful girlfriend had just kissed him on the cheek and crouched under his arms-for that she would have to pay. He turned around and instead of wearing the suit that Felicity had laid on the bed for him, he walked to the closet. She was going to have to suffer tonight, and at the end he’d put her out of her misery. 

 

Felicity actually hated these events. Now that she was CEO of Palmer technologies, she made it a point to be at these things though, you never know when you’re going to run in on a partner from work. She took it as part of her responsibility to go. 

“Miss Smoak?”

She turned around and found an older gentlemen smiling at her. He could’ve been no younger than seventy but his smile was so big and so bright it brought him back his youth. He looked genuinely happy to see her.

“Mr. Shebeck! Its great to see you.”

“I’m glad you remember me sweetheart. You’re one of the only people I remember these days. I’m even forgetting bits and pieces of myself but can I let you in on a little secret?” 

He motioned with his hands for her to come closer and she leaned in just in time to hear him whisper “I know its hard to believe but I’m getting kind of old.”

They both chuckled at that when Felicity said “Nonsense, you don’t look day older than ninety.”

He laughed loudly at that. Felicity like Mr, Shebeck. He knew how she rambled and he didn’t care because he also knew that she was a professional and that she was efficient. He never looked down at her when she spoke out of term, and he made her feel comfortable.

“That’s a good one darling. Even when I do reach that age…which I intend on doing, I won’t forget you. I always knew you were going places. It was no wonder that both of your bosses relied so much on you. Now, the company is in the perfect hands. I look forward to working with you again. Speaking of the company, are you planning on changing its name?”

She had, but not to Smoak…to Queen.

He looked at her knowingly as if he already knew but said nothing.

“Its not like that. I mean yes, I don’t want it to be Smoak because you know it sounds like smoke…I see now that saying that it sounds like the exact same thing but its all in the spelling. You know it’d sound like s-m-o-k-e, and no one would want to work with smoke industries, especially with a female in charge. I can already see the puns. Smoak industries went up in flames after she took over as Ceo-”

“Felicity,” he cut her off “Its fine. You know me. It’s more than fine actually. I always knew that he kept you around for a reason. A reason which he might have been too stubborn to admit but its fine. You’re good for him, and well I honestly don’t think anyone is good enough for you, but he better be trying. He’s changed a lot. I’ve known Oliver since he was a little boy. He was a good boy, but he changed into a reckless teenager…you can’t really blame him though. You know how the music is these days.” He sighed.

That was another thing about Mr. Shebeck. He rambled too. He wasn’t this rich stuck up guy. He was normal and he allowed her to be normal.

“But when he came back from wherever he was he changed again. He became a man that made everyone proud. I think you had a little something to do with that. I saw how he looked at you in the office. It wasn’t the way a boss looks at his E.A. Not one bit-not even in like those porno films.”

Felicity gasped before she could stop herself and he only chuckled.

“I’m sixty-nine Felicity. Sixty nine and I haven’t been getting much action. Anyway, he looked at you with respect but…awe. Even if you were just doing your job…but you were probably doing his as well…and Palmers. Sad to hear about him. Anyway sweet pea, I have to go otherwise my grandson is going to come over here and bother you with the news about the fifth house he’s bought in Spain again. Smart choice though…thinking ahead for the future. I have a feeling you won’t be Miss Smoak for long now. If I’m alive, I expect to be at your wedding, and save me a dance sweetheart,” he added with a wink.

Before she could protest or react he started to walk away. She mingles with a couple of other really boring people, and had just managed to get away from the oh so ever handsy Mr. Dickson when she saw him.

“Damn him,” she whispered. Oliver hadn’t been wearing the suit she’d laid out or him. He chose his ow outfit for the night making her tremble. The suit he chose fit him perfectly and her ovaries were exploding. The damn black color of the suit brought out the blue in his eyes even more than usual and she was going to drown in them. She looked at him up and down and back up again, and that’s when her ovaries did explode. Bowtie. He wore a goddamn bowtie. He did this on purpose. He knew what those bowties did to her. She caught his eye and he winked. The son of a bitch winked at her. Two can play at that game, she bit her lip slowly and tunred around to talk to another young man, another rich, handsome young man.

He was at her side within seconds. She smiled. She still had him wrapped around her fingers. 

“Miss Smoak! You look lovely tonight. Mr. Andrews,” he said with a short nod of his head. 

Before the conversation could continue any further a few more people-girls joined them. One practically knocked Felicity out of the way. Oliver caught her and quickly let go, but not before giving her a small squeeze as if to say “Don’t worry about her, I love you, and Felicity instantly calmed but that was before the woman who pushed her out of the way was so close to Oliver. Too close. Her breast were brushing up against Oliver’s chest and he couldn’t back up because Ollie wouldn’t have, and that’s who he still acted like with some people. 

“Ollie, its been way too long! Let’s get out of here. I can show you what its like to have a good time.”

Felicity was going to murder this with her bare hands, before she could act on it the next one spoke.

“You haven’t been yourself lately. You barely even visit the club anymore. I don’t get all hot and drunk and sweaty to see idiot boys drool all over me. I do it for men. And you Ollie are the man for me.” She glanced down at him her eyes lingering on the spot right in between Oliver’s legs, and Felicity thought to herself double murder.

Oliver sensed this and said “I’m a one girl type of guy now Ashley. That girl isn’t you. I’ll swing by the cub from time to time but you need to stop getting drunk. Stop teasing those boys, they’re gonna become men one day and then what?” 

Felicity loved him and hated him. He loved that he defended her when she was pushed aside, and the fact that he said he was a one girl type of guy, and she hated him because he was so sexy when he was sweet and all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off. The next thing that Oliver said did not make her very happy either though.

“Would you like to dance with me?”

He held out his arm, not to Felicity, but to the redhead girl in the back of the group who hadn’t said anything about Oliver but kept her eyes on his face the whole time- never lingering.

She blushed and took his hand and her he led her on to the dancefloor, but not before brushing against Felicity’s shoulders. He did that on purpose. If Felicity hadn’t been the first girl he danced with five months ago, that girl would have been on her list of people to kill as well, but she was and he had told her that she was the only one that ever mattered. He meant it. 

Since coming back to Star City, and Oliver being somewhat of a public figure in the public eye he’s changed too. He started to dance more, never too much but at least one dance with some girl per event. His eyes would always find Felicity in the room however, and whenever he could he’d dance with an elderly woman so that Felicity wouldn’t feel bad and that Oliver would feel safe…but that kind of went out the window when eighty-four year old Mrs. Gibson let her hands trail down to Oliver’s butt one time too many. Well fifteen times too many actually, she shouldn’t have even been touching him in the first place. But this time, he’d chosen to ask the pretty, petite, redheaded girl to dance and she felt a twinge of jealousy, especially when she pulled him closer and her head was resting on his chest. He automatically knew that this was a mistake and his eyes found her eyes and he looked at her earnestly as if to say sorry, so she smiled back letting him know it was okay.

When Mr. Andrews asked her to dance, she took his hand and had let him to right near where Oliver was dancing, and she knew that he knew-payback.

As Mr. Andrews-Derrick he asked her to call him-, as Derrick swept her across the dancefloor with his perfect frame and charming smile, Felicity knew that Oliver was fighting the urge to rip him apart limb from limb but she just held on to him a little bit tighter. She glanced at Oliver, who was staring at the two of them with a tight smile on his face, and she winked at him. He licked his lips, and she was mesmerised. Suddenly she wasn’t paying attention to the dance anymore and she almost tripped over her own feet. After regaining her balance she looked up at Oliver again who had a stupid smirk etched on his face, and he winked back.

Okay Mr. Queen, you want to play it that way that’s how its going to be then she thought. 

“Derrick,” she said in the most sweetest voice. “I have to go to the bathroom and retouch my make up would you mind?”

“No, of course not, but you really don’t need to. You’re beautiful.”

Oliver froze at that. He literally stopped dancing and the redhead looked up at him slightly confused and slightly insulted. He hated when other people called her beautiful-even though she was. He was the only one allowed to say it. Him…and well Dig, but that’s more of the big brother thing. He didn’t even let Roy call her beautiful, the last time he did he payed for it during his training session. 

Felicity would’ve felt pity for him, but he did make her trip on purpose Sure, she tripped on her own feet, but he licked his lips and he looked at her like that and he wore the bowtie. The damn bowtie. (The damn bowtie that she wanted so badly to be wearing it. That’s the only thing she wanted to be wearing right now actually, and she wanted Oliver’s arms around her.) So, she turned to him and asked

“Mr. Queen, I hope you don’t mind keeping Derrick company while I excuse myself for a few moments?”

She turned on her heels and walked away before he could respond, but she knew he would stay. She was the one who asked.

When Felicity got to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and saw that nothing was out of place. Her hair looked as if she’d just finished doing it, her make up hadn’t smudged, and her wine coloured dress wasn’t clinging to her body. She put another coat of lipstick on anyway, and she noticed that it was starting to dry up a little bit. She looked at the watch (that Oliver gave her) and noticed that it was almost nine. Two hours was enough. You need to get home and jump on Oliver she thought. With a last look in the mirror she smiled, and knew exactly what to do. She then opened the bathroom door, and made her way back to the hall that was hosting the gala.

She reached Mr. Andrews-Derrick, and Oliver and the stupid skank (whose name she wasn’t going to ask because she was clinging onto Oliver for dear life-he thought he picked the innocent one but honestly Felicity was sure he picked the sluttiest one) and thanked Oliver for keeping him company. He nodded his head and continued to dance with the skank.

“Derrick. I had a lovely time but I have to work tomorrow and i still have some paperwork left to do; so I think I’m going to call it a night.”

Derrick nodded and said “I’ll walk you out.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary. Besides, my driver is already waiting for me,” she smoothly lied. Both her and Oliver looked at each other for a moment and then he twirled the redhead before saying

“Leaving already Felicity? We just got here. Besides, who redoes their lipstick so they can leave and go home?”

Damn him. Of course he would realize. He noticed everything about her. Someone who’s going to be having sex tonight with her extremely sexy boyfriend she thought. But of course thats not what she said.

“You just got here Mister Queen. Some people actually have responsibilities and would like to get to events on time. I’m one of those people-but hey I guess that’s not for everyone,” she gutted him.

He let go of the redheads hand, and raised his hand to his heart feigning the feeling of being hurt.

Felicity smiled at his stupid gesture but turned to Derrick and said “Thank you again for the dance,” and then she reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, leaving behind the imprint on her lips along with her red lipstick.

Oliver rolled his eyes, and said “You going to go around doing that to everyone?”

“No, not everyone. Just the men that make me feel special. Goodnight.”

With that she turned and left.

 

Oliver was ordered to leave only after five to ten minutes after Felicity did, so no one would realize that they were together-but screw it. They’d been using other people the whole night to make each other jealous, and all he wanted to do was be with Felicity. About a minute after she passed through the doors exiting the hall, he broke free from the girl-redhead he noticed for the first time tonight- and thanked her for allowing him to dance with her, and let go of her hands. Well, he more dropped them actually, and he could tell she was hurt, but he didn’t have time to make her feel better. He shouldn’t have been dancing with her in the first place. He was supposed to be dancing with Felicity, and evryone was supposed to be watching them and know that they belonged to each other.

He made a move towards Derrick-stupid name he thought, and horrible frame. He was a horrible dancer. Oliver pushed the thoughts aside and said goodnight and that was when he saw bright and close Felicity’s mark on him. The lipstick stain was parted. She kissed him open mouth. He couldn’t decide whether to punch the guy or run home to his girlfriend make sure she’d never do that again. He’d make her say his name over and over agin. He debated with for a second and then another thought occured to him. Why not both?

He couldn’t be so obvious about it, if Felicity found out that he’d punched the guy she’d be furious in the morning; but then again she only did it to make him jealous. Anyway, he thought better against it and patted the guy on the back. Hard. He smiled with the guy gasped for air and gave him a knowing look before leaving.

He got to the front of the building and asked the valet for his keys quickly, but his beautiful and incredibly smart girlfriend was always two steps ahead of him and most days he loved it. He loved having a smart girlfriend but right now he wasn’t the least bit pleased. Felicity had left the valet attendant flustered too and when Oliver noticed the red lipstick stain on his cheek he cursed himself for finding and falling in love with Felicity.

It took the valet attendant a minute to come back to his senses. 

“I’m sorry. What? What was it you needed?”

Okay so maybe it wasn’t completely Felicity’s fault, maybe this guy was just a moron.

“A puppy. I asked you a valet attendant to buy me a puppy.”

He shouldn’t have been sarcastic or rude but all he could think about was Felicity on top of him and under him and against the wall and on the bed, and he just needed to get home fast. But then again maybe the guy did deserve it.

“You want me to get you a puppy?”

Oh for the love of all that is holy.

“Move,” Oliver stated, Just move.

Oliver grabbed his keys from behind the valet’s desk and said “I don’t blame you for being flustered. She’s beautiful and smart, but just for future reference. Keys. People are going to ask you for their keys tonight.”

“Yeah. Woah man. So you know her too. Whoo! The things I’d like to do to her.”

Oliver froze. The valet continued

“I mean, whoo. Like can I get a woot woot? Damn, she was beautiful.”

That was the second and hopefully last guy Oliver punched (well hurt, he didn’t punch the first guy) tonight. He needed to get home to her fast. He found his motorcycle and sped home as fast as he could.

 

Felicity knew that she didn’t have much time. She knew no matter how much she could stall him, he’d still break all the speeding limits to get home. She quickly slid of her dress and kicked of her heels. She put on some perfume, and finally took of her lace panties and bra. She removed her contacts from her eyes and put on her glasses and waited lying down on their bed.

As she waited, she recalled the first time she asked him why he was so obsessed with her glasses. He said she looked beautiful with or without them but she was more comfortable in them. It was true, her glasses gave her this confidence that she had no idea she had. She always thought that she was hiding behind her glasses, but Oliver made her realize that it was the glasses that reflected her confidence back on to her and that allowed her to show it to everyone she wanted to. He also loved the fact that no matter what she was comfortable enough with him to be who she was. She didn’t change her make up and hair everyday, she didn’t remove her glasses and put on contacts, she didn’t eat healthier foods like salads when he was around-she was herself and he found every part of her to be sexy. He was insatiable when it came to her. He could never get enough.

It felt like she’d been waiting forever when she looked at the clock and realized that only seven minutes had passed since she got home. Seven minutes. Then she heard the doorknob to their apartment turn and

“Felicity?”

“Upstairs.”

Instead of racing up the stairs as she hoped he would, he took his sweet time as she knew he would…lecturing her the whole time. He was going to tease her, and say that he wasn’t going to have sex tonight. But she also knew that he’d give in as soon as he opened the door as saw Felicity.

Here we go she thought and then he started. His voice was getting closer and closer.

“You know what? I’m appalled.”

She rolled her eyes, of course he was.

“All I wanted to do the entire night was come home and make love to my beautiful girlfriend, but apparently she had other plans in mind. I can’t believer you went out of your way to make me jealous, yes, okay, I wore the bowtie but you didn’t have to kiss thoses two guys…even if it was just on the cheek.” His voice started to retreat.

“Oliver?,” Felicity got up and moved towards the door, opening it slightly. 

“I’m just going to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water because I’m thirsty. Not for you, but because of you. Your behaviour tonight has sucked the life out of me and I’m exhausted.”

He continued but Felicity just rolled her eyes, and said under her breath “Your parents should’ve named you Drama.”

She slumped back to the bed, and waited for him, knowing that as soon as he walked through the doors,he’d give in. 

Oliver’s voice was getting closer know.

“-and you know what? I think I’m too tired, even for sex. So, I’m going straight to bed.”

He opened the door, which Felicity had closed again before returning to the bed, and without looking at er, he put down his glass of water on the stand nearest to him. He then closed the door and looked up at Felicity. He sucked in his breath and froze.

Felicity smiled and said “So, no sex tonight?”

“Damn glasses.”

“Damn bowtie.”

And then within seconds, Oliver was on top of her covering her lips with his. Sweetly, but passionately, gently ,but just rough enough so that he was marking his territory. He parted her lips and she let him enter. Oliver. That’s all that her brain registered. That’s all that she tasted.

Felicity pulled back for a minute and Oliver groaned.

“Okay, baby, I’m sorry. I’ll never lecture you again. You’re right. Just please-.”

Felicity smiled, and cut him off before he had the chance to speak again,”Clothes off.”

Oliver smiled, and obliged. Together they took off every piece of clothing on his body leaving the bowtie for last. 

After their first round Oliver ended up wearing Felicity’s glasses, and she ended up in his bowtie.

“Felicity, your eye sight sucks!”

“Hey! Don’t make fun of the visually impaired. Consider yourself lucky that you have perfect vision.”

“I wasn’t making fun of it, I was stating a fact.”

“Bite me, Mr. Queen. Are you trying to get me angry?”

“Yes.”

“…?”

“More make up sex?”

She laughed and damn him, he knew exactly what to do to make her give in (he sent an open mouth kiss to the nape of her neck when she threw her head back in laughter), and so she obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> REVIEWS! Whether you loved it or hated it let me know.


End file.
